Deer in the Headlights
by Via Arterus
Summary: Just from his first glimpse, he knew he was very interested in her, but his attraction was just about to drive him insane... Or permanently blind. Perhaps he wasn't the only one to have a knack for finding trouble. Highschool-AU. Loki/Jane, Lokane oneshot. Hints of other couples.


**Hallo thar! It's been a long while since I last wrote something on this site. Well life has had me busy for a couple of years- I could read fanfics, but not have time (no inspiration) to write (or continue) my own. But this LOKANE fandom bug has bitten me and now it's all that's been on my mind. I mean there are tons of great stories for it but like one author said there's "not enough of it!" ****Indeed there isn't. So here's my little contribution. **

**This actually was a funny idea that came to me when I was on my way home from an Owl City concert. If you haven't heard any of his other songs besides Fireflies, I would recommend ALL OF ZEM. It's good music.**

**Warnings: uhhh... misuse of self-defense items and teen hormones? (lol)**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Avengers or any other of Marvel's characters nor do I own the song "Deer in the Headlights" by Owl City.**

* * *

_Tell me again was it love at first sight_

_When I walked by and you caught my eye._

_Didn't you know love could shine this bright?_

_Well smile because you're the deer in the headlights._

It was early morning when Loki first saw her. To be more precise, it was about 15 minutes before the school bell would ring to signal the start of classes. He had been sitting on one of the benches near where his brother and friends congregated each morning, his nose in his latest Literature assignment, ignoring the loud laughter coming from Thor as Clint recounted another narrow escape from a possible detention under Vice Principal Coulson after his and Tony's mis endeavors. He just happened to lift his head to sigh as his brother's booming laugh rang out at the tale's climax when his eyes locked upon her figure walking in through the parking lot gates.

She was wearing your everyday blue jeans and black converse with a gray, long-sleeved collared shirt topping off the ensemble. Her brown hair had light and dark tones to it, hinting at highlights, and cascaded in a straight curtain down to her mid-back. She was indeed pretty but completely average- no one would easily pick her out from the school crowd.

Except Loki.

It was when her eyes met his curious ones from afar, deep but soft pools of earth meeting icy emerald, that he realized he was for a moment, a specimen shocked out of words from the light beaming across from him. For a millisecond he was caught in her gaze and though she looked away soon after making her way through the packed crowds of students, he found he missed the view.

Thor's loud, booming, obnoxious laugh rang out again snapping him back.

Loki sighed and closed his book.

The feeling was gone.

...But the memory remained.

* * *

It was late afternoon the second time Loki saw her.

As per usual, he had accommodated himself in a shady spot by the bleachers where the football team was huddled up around their coaches. It was his normal place to relax while he waited for his brother to finish with practice before walking home together. Of course he could head home all on his own, no need to wait for Thor or the posse of his friends that joined the duo on more than one occasion. They were too loud, and although sometimes the company was amusing (a few jokes and tricks always made the journey more eventful and less boring) Loki found it smothering at times. Nonetheless, he would most likely not walk home alone, despite their differences, he did enjoy his brother's company- not that he would admit it aloud.

He was putting away one of his workbooks, homework all finished and checked, when he heard a collective groan followed by exasperated sighs and protest from the team.

"Brother!"

He looked up at the sight of Thor jogging to him, his training attire dirtied from drills and marked with sweat, cleats digging into the grass, kicking up earth as he approached.

"Hm?"

His brother took a moment to catch his breath.

"We shall be running more drills for-"

"Let me guess: misbehaving and not following instructions?"

Loki looked around Thor's form spotting Steve glaring at Tony as said star kicker waved nonchalantly to the cheerleaders practicing on the other end of the field, making a few of them giggle from the attention. The quarterback and team captain shook his head clearly upset as he walked towards the men lining up for sprints while the coach blared his whistle for the first group to run.

"... Or for flirty distractions?"

A snort from his brother.

"All of the above."

"Then I'm assuming practice has been extended."

The blonde sighed and shifted.

"Indeed it has. I think it might be better for you to head home before me."

Loki raised a brow but gathered his things.

"Oh? Not going to beg me to wait for you?" He smirked. "You know you want to kneel"

Thor chuckled yet somehow it was still loud and thundering.

"Not this time brother."

A slight smirk from the younger.

"Hmph. Your lack of interest in my fabulous company offends me."

This time the older laughed loudly enough that Loki could swear he witnessed a cheerleader stunned out of a somersault. He really couldn't help the amused grin that blossomed on his face as she stumbled. Call him cruel but her expression was priceless.

"I apologize then dear brother," he chuckled a bit more before calming down until he suddenly sighed crossing his arms "however this time the tension between the Captain and Tony may just spark another... 'battle' in the locker rooms."

Loki rolled his eyes as he lifted his messenger bag.

"More sexual tension? Oh dear, perhaps some time in the showers-"

"Loki!"

He smirked as Thor shook his head but nonetheless smiled.

"Pepper and Peggy would certainly beg to differ."

"Or agree."

His older sibling opened his mouth to retort.

"ODINSON! STOP BABYSITTING YOUR BROTHER AND GET YOUR ASS BACK TO THE FIELD OR YOU'LL BE JOINING STARK IN HIS LAPS!"

Loki smirked.

"Fury is calling and I do believe he's furious."

Thor rolled his eyes before patting his shoulder.

"I will see you at home."

"Likewise." He watched as his brother turned to dash back off to the field. "Make sure you don't join in the action! I won't save you from mother's wrath!"

Another booming "HA!" was his response.

Loki sighed and started making his way to the school parking lot gates where he could see the vice principal's golf cart making rounds. As he passed the first row of cars he overheard a few shouts and whistles coming from the end closest to the school. He rounded the corner of an SUV and his breath caught in his throat.

Straight, brown highlighted hair, deep brown eyes, blue hoodie, white-washed jean shorts, blue converse... and what a fascinating view of her legs.

Another whistle.

Loki frowned and his eyes narrowed as they drifted to a group of males loitering by the cars closest to the school gates. They were gesturing towards the girl as she approached, having to pass them to leave campus, and flirting rudely. He knew their kind and he knew if he didn't step in soon, a lonely young lady would not be able to stand up to a pack of dogs.

He was never one for a straightforward confrontation though- walking straight up to the girl, possibly fighting off a few high school thugs as he protected her, walking through the front gate carrying the damsel bridal style... Okay that last one wasn't too bad of an idea. Still, the whole knight in shining armor approach was more Thor's style. Loki had his own- he would do what he wanted. Of course, that always meant mischief.

Calculating her approach he maneuvered himself quickly to gates, keeping to the shadows he knew well. When he was close enough, he smirked, lifted a pebble, turned, and with accuracy Clint would praise, hit the back of Vice Principal Phil Coulson's head dead center, tossing another two rocks among the thugs. He ducked down right as the youths scrambled and cursed at being pelted, one of them picking up the small rock that bounced from his friend's head to his lap- right as the VP turned to catch the culprit.

The result was as expected and very much amusing as Coulson and one of the school security guards that was with him charged towards the group who shouted in alarm and scattered. Loki took that opportunity to slip out the gate and follow the young girl who had rushed out when the thugs were distracted. He stalked closely, determined to make sure she would be alright and that none of the others would find their way to her.

He turned his head behind him briefly to check if any of the thugs were tailing them and found himself smirking as he noticed from afar that none of them had managed to escape Coulson's wrath.

_Serves them right._

His head held high, he turned to continue walking at a faster pace...Only to bump into a small body before him.

On instinct, he lifted and grasped around to steady himself from falling and avoiding knocking over the person. His hands met cloth... and something particularly warm, smooth, and strangely pleasing to his fingertips.

He looked down.

And he was torn between cursing and grinning at his odd luck.

That is until she looked up at him in shock, cheeks darkening to deep pink shades.

"Uh... Hello."

Loki could feel the goosebumps on her stomach from where one of his hands slightly lifted her sweater.

He really should be reprimanding himself for this, but like the ever lagging school computers, his thought process seemed to still be at "loading."

She moved her arm to the side of her bag, the action so quick that it momentarily snaps him back.

"S-sorry I tripped-"

And suddenly his eyes are burning.

Painfully so.

"Back off pervert!"

Loki let her go as he gasped in pain and wiped at his eyes.

"AUGH! Wha- Tss..." He covered his face with one hand while his other reached for the hem of his shirt. "Why would you do THAT- WHY do you have MACE?"

He can hear her scoff and he imagines she has her arms crossed in front of her- with the small bottle still armed in her hand.

"Y-you and those other guys had it coming! Don't think I didn't hear those humiliating wolf whistles!"

"I wasn't-" Another hiss and gasp. "- I was not with those bastards!"

At this point though he's not really paying attention. He's frustrated and more than anything in terrible pain, hunched over holding some of his shirt to his eyes.

"Argh!... tss... Dammit!"

Water would be a wonderful blessing at this moment.

Or ice.

Lots and lots of ice.

He felt a warmth by his side and a small, gentle palm on his shoulder.  
"Oh shit... I-I'm... Oh man I'm sorry uh... I just-"

He wants to shove her off but he can't bring himself to snap at her when he hears the amount of worry in her tone. Loki only growls in response and gasps as he tries blinking, only to tear up in more pain.

Then he feels her pushing him forward to walk.

"A-alright um... There's a park around the corner... There should be bathrooms- or a water fountain- try not to rub too much it makes it worse."

The pain in his eyes was never ending but he nodded as he took longer strides, letting her guide him forward for a few blocks. He felt the shift of concrete to grass and felt her push him into a wooden bench.

"Wait here a sec!"

Shuffling sounds followed as he assumed she pulled some items out of her bag before her presence left. Though Loki could vaguely see blurs if he attempted to open his eyes, he could make out her figure from what he believed were trees and lamp posts. He sighed and hissed yet again reaching down for his shirt hem once more, the cloth having become damped and stained with tears and the red-orange liquid. He would have some explaining to do once he got home. Maybe a pizza stain excuse? No, his mother wouldn't be convinced; Frigga could see through his excuses and lies better than his father's all-seeing right hand Heimdall.

For the nth time he sighed.

"Got some water!"

Her footsteps were quick as she made it to his side. The youth felt her kneel next to him on the bench, cupping his wet cheek and turning his head to hers.

"Alright... Just bear with me here."

Biting back a hiss, Loki felt something cold splash onto his face before he felt the soft material of a towel wipe gently around the corners of his eyes. After a few moments, the burn lessened and he could pick up a particular scent.

"... Are you washing my face with milk?"

Her sudden movement let him know she was nodding.

"Mhm. Pepper spray first aid claims it helps with the burning. The other symptoms you would have had to treat with dish soap and water though. Luckily I only sprayed you with a really watered down concoction that will wear off much faster."

He raised a brow at this.

"I would rather ask why you felt the need to use it- ouch! Blast it woman!"

"I think I would rather ask why you stuck your hands up my shirt."

A growl escaped him between hisses.

"Well pardon me for stumbling and grabbing onto the closest thing in front of me."

There was a pause in her treatment.

"... You didn't let go when you realized what it was."

She got him there.

"... Sorry."

She snorted and splashed some more milk before wiping the rest down.

There was a calm silence for a bit while she treated him. He breathed slowly, trying to clear his sinuses from inhaling some of the chemicals. The milk had certainly done it's job in relieving the burning sensation, and as she started adding water to his face, he could blink his eyes with little to no pain.

"... Thanks by the way."

Loki's brows furrowed and he turned his head more to her.

"I saw you throw the rocks."

Oh.

Oh...

So much for sneaky.

"You didn't have to distract them that way. I mean you could've been caught."

At that he snorted.

"Please, I've gotten away with much worse."

He heard her giggle. It was light and he found himself wanting to hear more.

"Well... if there's a next time, I would ask you to be more careful... As well as watch where you put your hands."

"Would you have prefered I grasped higher?"

...What did he just say?

He tensed as she paused.

"You're lucky I ran out of pepper spray with that last use."

Instead she pressed the towel a little harder to his eyes and he winced again.

"Now I certainly understand why people gossip about you having a Silvertongue."

He raised a brow at that. He had known that his brother, their group of friends and himself were popular for various reasons around the school (more so notorious as their band of misfits were trouble-makers). Though Loki had not quite expected his own reputation to reach a new student like her so quickly.

From her look he knew that his confusion showed on his face.

"My friend Maria told me about you and your friends when Principal Fury was yelling at a couple of you at lunch. Told me you guys were trouble sometimes."

"Maria... As in Maria Hill?"

She nodded.

"Hmph. She shouldn't be talking when her and Natasha join in the havoc more often than not."

She giggled at that. He felt his lips quirk up.

"Well she did mention it was fun at times though kinda reckless when it was 'the younger Odinson planning the pranks.'"

"Please tell me she didn't refer to Thor and I as 'the younger' or 'the older' Odinson. We have names."

"No," she chuckled, "no she told me you were Loki and Thor was the large, loud blonde. But she did say you were inseperable."

He shook his head but smiled as she finally removed the towel.

"Well since you obviously know me, any chance I could ask the same of you?"

Her smile, although small, was beaming.

"I'm Jane. Jane Foster- but please just call me Jane."

He smirked.

"As long as you don't call me 'the younger' Odinson."

Loki blinked a few times relieved and content his vision was back (although blurry here and there) before giving her a small grin.

"It's my turn to say thank you."

She nodded and with that same captivating smile, stood.

"You're welcome. Just maybe wash it out a little more at home to make sure its all gone."

He stood and nodded back adjusting his messenger bag strap.

After a moment of watching her pack away her things he cleared his throat.

"Would you allow me to walk you home?"

Her head snapped to him surprised.

"E-excuse me?"

He gave her a gentle, sincere smile and gestured with a hand.

"Well as thanks for treating me." He motioned to the sky. "And it is getting late. It wouldn't do for you to walk alone at this time- safe neighborhood or not."  
She considered his offer with a raised brow.

"And how do I know you're not just trying to find out where I live?"

He could feel some warmth creep up to his cheeks but managed to chuckle.

"You could always escape with another spray of mace couldn't you?"

Once more she laughed and he felt his heart skip a beat in anticipation.

"Alright." She gave him a soft smile. "Thanks Loki."

He returned the gesture and gave a mock bow.

"My pleasure Lady Jane."

Her laughs, in his ears, boomed louder than Thor's as they continued their journey.

He didn't care if he would have to explain to his older brother why he arrived home later after leaving early.

* * *

It was from that evening on that Loki would continue to see her. She began to integrate herself into his morning assemblage of his and his brother's friends, her continuous presence dragging Maria and Darcy into the circle (and into more chaos to Maria's dismay). To his surprise, Jane was very much accepted among the guys- being able to match wits with Tony and Clint, exchanging study notes with himself, Steve, and Bruce, remaining unfazed by Thor's outbursts, and even dishing out quips at the men with Natasha. Needless to say, she fit into their pack of misfits like Steve fit into spandex.

And more could be said about how she fit into his heart.

But Loki had never been an emotionally expressive individual- save the time he found out he was the adopted son of a criminal at the beginning of his high school life. That was a dark year for not only himself, but Thor who suffered through unnecessary school gang fights that the younger Odinson provoked. It was a period of rage that even Bruce would admit that his moments of unleashed fury were dwarf in comparison.

Dark period aside, Loki remained silent in his feelings for Jane Foster.

Quiet through their playful banter.

Quiet through their friendly exchanges.

Quiet through their moments where they're caught in each other's gazes.

And quiet through the briefest moments of contact like when his hand brushed hers as he handed her his notes one morning and he felt shocks prickle up his arm until traitorous words nearly spilled from his mouth.

For someone so usually controlled, Loki was fighting for some semblance of it when around the brown eyed beauty. Her presence brought a rush of heat, excitement, nerves, and anticipation that left him inwardly reeling.

Which was how he found himself once more at the end of the school's homecoming football game against their rival team.

Jane had one arm around his neck, gripping the material of his shirt like her life depended on it, her right side flush against his left creating a deeper rush of warmth to his already heated body. He considered feeling excited about the whole ordeal and he was to some extent. Especially since he could feel the faintest brush of her warm breath against his exposed collar.

… But then he had to take into account his right side.

Where Clint was also in a similar position.

_(H)awkward..._

Leave it to his wonderful luck to have him stuck in the center of his friend's cheering section. If the screaming and shouts coming from the bouncing male to his right weren't enough to make him shift consistently, then it was certainly the reactions being produced by the cheering, excited female to his left.

He was definitely going to blame everything on the adrenaline.

Even his arm which was wrapped around her waist in almost a vice-like grip- And especially his hand that rose too eagerly from her lower rib to a danger-zone every time she decided to add a hop to her shouts.

Which she was doing at the moment.

And he was secretly relishing in.

His smirk could very well be mistaken for his brother's recent triumphant tackle. Now their team got the fumble, and it looks like good old Bruce managed to pick it up and run it down for a touchdown.

"WE WON!"

And suddenly, Loki is drowning in Jane's scent.

_Sweet Valhalla above..._

The girl had launched herself up into his arms, screaming with the rest of the school as the marching band blasted their victory cadence, and started fistpumping with her free hand. Had he not been supported by Clint on his other end, he may have fallen back from the shock of the action but he managed a firm hold.

It was in that embrace that he noticed many things in the span of just a couple of seconds:

One.

Jane was an incredibly light young woman.

Two.

She indeed did have a bit more in the chest department than most gave her credit for.

Three.

She had more of a dancer's athletic body from the way her torso flexed and pressed against him.

Four.

If the bouncing didn't stop soon he wouldn't be able to reform his thought process to acknowledge everything else he noticed.

Fortunately, (or unfortunately) her action prompted not only the male on his right, but seemingly the rest of his companions to join into what had now become a clump of celebrating, crushing, cheering bodies. All of which were chanting their own mix of "Ole Ole" and their school's team name.

This lasted a good minute or so before students started scattering to either join in other crowds of celebrating classmates, parking lot mosh pits (music performed by a multitude of car horns, alarms, stereos, etc), or the already growing line of cars/individuals vacating the premises to take the party elsewhere.

By the end of the mayhem, Loki found himself still holding Jane close as they made their way to a planned "meet-up" spot the guys had suggested on before the game.

On Loki's insistence, they separated themselves from the rest of the spectators early and favored less populated routes away from the boisterous crowd.

"Come along. We should arrive to the bus loop faster if we go behind the band room."

She looked up at him, face still flushed from all the jubilee at the football stands.

"Why not just take the normal way? I'm sure it wouldn't be too crowded."

He chuckled as he continued pulling her along by the waist. It didn't seem like he would remove that arm any time soon.

"You underestimate the sheer number of student musicians that will be running amok."

"It can't be that bad..."

"It's Homecoming. Or did you not see the amount of band parents up in the stands with them?"

"... I was kinda too busy shouting at the refs with Darcy."

"Ah yes... I forgot how seemingly acquainted you both were with their mothers. You'll have to introduce me sometime."

It was incredibly adorable when she hid her face in his shoulder and laughed. At the rate they were going, he realized he didn't want to lose the smile on his face.

However, as they rounded the building, it seemed that fate always had other plans for Loki.

"Didn't think the younger 'Odinson' ever wandered freely without his big brute of a brother."

Well that was the end of his smile and his good mood.

He turned to acknowledge a couple of hooded figures in the shadows of the building.

"I didn't think idiots could come up with witty original greetings... Looks like I've yet to be proven wrong."

Letting his expression shift to cool indifference, Loki tightened his hold on Jane's waist. With her head still against his arm, he felt her shift closer, eying the men across from them worriedly.

_Only three of them... But I wouldn't put it past them to have others around._

"Thanos was right- you've gotten arrogant with that 'Silvertongue' of yours kid."

He let himself sneer at the youth.

"It's called confidence, sir Victor Von Doom. Something a pitiful child like you lacks."

"I would shut my mouth if I was you before I lose my patience."

The dark hooded youth took a step forward to him, a steel-colored hockey mask hanging around his neck by a black stretch band. He looked Loki up and down with a sneer before noticing the young woman in his arms. His sneer formed a smirk as he saw the nervousness in her eyes.

"Oh?" He took another step to them. "Looks like that tongue is useful in gathering yourself company."

His eyes narrowed at the hooded teen.

"She's not your concern."

A laugh.

"When it comes to you yea. I mean come on. Who was the one that said they didn't need anyone way back when? Seems like you were lonelier than you let on. To seduce a poor innocent girl."

He shook his head mockingly.

"Tsk tsk. You should learn to pick your interests hun - " Victor looked up and met Jane's eyes. " - He's about as good as a dead rat."

Had he been Thor or anyone else, he may have thrown himself at the teen or at least managed a good right hook to the face. Patience was a virtue Loki was well versed in, and despite his raging urge to pound Doom's face in, he restrained the urge in favor of his usual approach of using his way with words.

...Which had suddenly died in his throat as the hooded youth in front of him crumpled to his knees.

"SONUVABITCH!"

Loki felt himself blink twice from shock before looking down at the young woman at his side, her leg still outstretched and a fierce disapproving frown on her face. From the way Doom held his hands over his crotch while his tagalongs checked on him, he knew exactly what Jane had just done-

-And from the way the other two men were turning towards him, he knew he had limited options.

A gasping breath and scratchy, high voice came from the downed teen.

"G-get... That b-bitch!"

Making a split-second decision, Loki shoved Jane back from him, barely having time to turn his head yelling at her to flee before springing into action.

Bracing his body, he lunged at the closest male and knocked him back with a full arm impacting shove that took him hard on the chest. He spun back just as the second thug ducked forward for what looked like a low-angle take down. As Loki instinctively flinched back his lower body from the thug's reach, he found his head snapping back as instead he took a hard uppercut to the face. Managing to recover quickly, he swung his leg up as he fell catching his opponent's chin with a mean snap kick before hitting the ground.

When he had to roll to the side to avoid a stomp from the first thug that was back on his feet, Loki cursed his luck for the unfair odds.

At that point he realized he needed to remain on the defensive to give Jane time to get far from the premises and possibly to the safety of her home. He knew he would not be able to beat them once Doom recovered enough to join in the fray but at least he would not go down without a fight.

So there he stood blocking, dodging, weaving, and holding his ground against the two thugs. For a two against one match, he was doing fairly well, but as the fight was prologued, Loki faced the downsound of fighting solo- fatigue.

A badly dodged jab got him in the eye.

A mis-blocked kick rocked his balance.

A solid punch across the face sent him reeling back towards the ground.

_Damn..._

He didn't have enough time or strength to catch himself. Gritting his teeth he waited for the impact of the concrete against his back.

Alarm rushed through his being, before sudden relief overwhelmed him as large, warm, familiar hands came to rest on his shoulders. His head came to rest against a strong broad chest.

He smirked.

A familiar voice to his right.

"What have I told you about starting a party and not inviting us?"

A slight chuckle escaped him.

"My dearest apologies Tony. It was kind of a surprise."

"Yea well- next time I expect a formal invitation card. With flowers."

He could only turn his head slightly to flash him a smile, at the same time catching the murderous but equally concerned expression on his brother's face.

"Are you alright?"

"I hope that's a rhetorical question."

Thor snorted and steadied him back on his feet.

He heard shifting to his left and managed to stifle the surprise on his expression as he caught site of Bruce taking off his glasses, Clint cracking his knuckles, and Steve rolling his shoulders in preparation for conflict. The football captain caught his eye and smiled softly despite the hardness to his face.

"You're lucky Jane found us through the crowd outside the locker rooms."

Rather than be upset at her for not running off campus and escaping, he found his heart swelling with something a little more than pride.

"Well it wasn't that hard-" Bruce looked at the two males to Loki's right. "-I mean what with Odinson and Stark over there having a shout-off in the middle of the courtyard."

"Which I would like to point out, was my win."

A quick glare from the group.

"Right well..."

Thor ignored his friend's ramblings and stepped in front of his injured brother. His expression remained dark as he sized up the three men in hoods.

"You should understand that leaving peacefully is not longer an option after touching my brother."

Doom, now having recovered enough to stand up sneered.

"You still call him brother even after his past year of madness? He's not even related to you!"

The older Odinson threw an arm around his brother's shoulder as he sent a venomous glare his younger sibling would be proud of.

"We may not be of the same blood, but our bond runs-"

"-Thicker? Please. How original."

Thor growled.

"Or how about we just kick your ass and be done with it."

Clint flashed a slight grin.

"By your standards six against three is fair right?"

None of the thugs could summon a retort before the group charged.

Compared to his earlier entanglement, Loki found it much easier to solidly pulverize the panicking Doom's face.

A few minutes later, after watching the thoroughly beaten and humiliated trio flee, he turned to his brother with a nod, eyes thankful and expression sincere.

Thor didn't need to hear him speak to understand. He reached over and ruffled his hair before smirking knowingly.

"She's waiting for you."

* * *

It took the whole walk to the bus loop for him to figure out what to say to her. Loki had all the scenarios he could imagine played out in his head and all the lines he could say scripted out. Being a smart, quick-thinking individual, he had even considered his responses to anything she would say in return.  
However, when he saw her as the group walked through the school gates, he froze. He was completely unprepared for her expression.

Wide, brown eyes.

Wind-swept, earth-toned hair.

Pink lips parted, welcoming calming breaths.

Dark, bistre brows pressed together in worry.

Loki found himself swallowing back a lump in his throat the minute she made eye contact with him-

-Only to feel his breath hitch as her expression completely softened to one of relief and joy.

And just as suddenly, he found himself at a complete loss for words when her body collided with his, her arms wrapping around his waist and face burying in his chest.

"Thank heavens you're alright!"

Loki was practically stunned by her concern. All his well thought out responses, scenarios, and gestures had been knocked out of his head. When it came to Jane, all his plans were for naught. The woman threw him off his game without effort.

But that's probably what he liked about her. And soon he found himself hugging her back just as tightly leaning his head to hers.

"I'm sorry..."

He fought the urge to tilt his head in confusion.

"What for?... You did nothing wrong."

"I was useless to fight them... but I shouldn't have run and left you alone..."

_She's apologizing for not being able to help?_

This girl was baffling to him.

"On the contrary... If not for you finding my brother," he gently rubbed her back, "I would most likely be in a worse condition."

When she started to pull away to look at him, he was almost hesitant to let her do so.

Jane drank in his appearance, taking note of his injuries- mainly those on his face. He could feel the bloody nose, the cut lip, bruised cheek, and he was absolutely sure he was sporting the beginnings of a black eye.

A part of him noted that his mother and father would love an explanation, but he would cross that bridge when he got there.

At the moment he was still trying to deal with his dancing heart as she pressed her soft palm to his cheek. He tried not to wince from the sting when she brushed her fingertips over his bruise, but as he watched her frown, he realized the pain was showing in his eyes.

Without warning she grasped his hand and starting pulling him back on campus to the nearest bathroom.

Surprised again(which was seeming to become a habit around her) Loki followed her without complaint.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Thor moved towards them but upon seeing Jane's determined expression, he easily backed off.

"He's gotta wash off the blood. We'll meet you guys at where ever you pick to eat."

Loki barely had a chance to nod back to his brother before being pulled forward again.

When she reached the restrooms she didn't even hesitate as she pulled him into the women side and before long he was sitting on the sink counters while she wiped his face with a wet paper towel.

As she worked in silence, Loki was reminded of a similar situation a few weeks earlier that had them in the same predicament.

Jane was apparently recalling it as well by the slight smile on her face.

"What is it with you and I finding ourselves like this?"

He chuckled slightly.

"I know not." He looked down slightly. "It may just be that my penchant for trouble is to garner your attention."

She smiled but remained silent for a moment as she wet a second sheet.

"Or maybe..." She looked him in the eye as she tilted his head up and pressed it to his bloody lip. "... I'm the one trying to get your attention."

Loki remained locked in Jane's gaze as she removed the used sheet. She had the signs of a small blush and bit her lip before turning her head and starting to pull her hand away from his face.

He didn't even think twice before reaching up and catching her hand in his.

"_Jane_."

She tensed but turned to look at him and he nearly smirked.

"I want you."

He paused for effect.

For a moment she looked like a deer in the headlights.

"... To be my girlfriend."

She blinked.

He did smirk.

She pouted.

His smirk grew.

She frowned...

Then quickly leant forward and pressed her lips to his.

He was completely stunned.

There was a smirk on her lips as she pulled away.

"Of course Loki."

He stared at her.

She smiled.

He finally smiled back.

… And pulled her into another kiss.

_Tell me again was it love at first sight_

_When I walked by and you caught my eye._

_Didn't you know love could shine this bright?_

_If life was a game, you would never play nice._

_If love was a beam, you'd be blind in both eyes._

_Put your sunglasses on 'cause you're a deer in the headlights._

* * *

**So how was it? I hope it was at least amusing in some way. I tried to keep it fun and light like the song- which I would recommend all of you to listen to it at some point (would this be considered a song-fic? hmm wondering).**

**Some little random notes:**

_-Thor, Tony, Bruce, and Steve are indeed on the football team._

_-Thor is a linebacker. Bruce as well (I'd like to think football is to let off steam for the 'other guy' and Hulk is probably his nickname for being brutal in game). Tony... I can't decide if he's the popular wide-receiver or kicker. And of course the Quarterback and Captain positions are Steve's._

_-Clint... I see him more into Tennis (with Natascha) or baseball. But he would rally all the girls and their friends to come watch them- At the top of the stands cuz "its the best view."_

_-Principal/Coach Fury... He has to be both I can't see it any other way._

_-Vice Principal Coulson because he knows what's up._

_-Milk is actually good for stopping pepper spray burns._

_-I like to pretend their highschool is named either Marvel High or J. Whedon High._

**_Thanks to my Beta as always_**

**Hope you enjoyed reading and please review!**_  
_


End file.
